sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Bird
"What do YOU mean? We were all made up by random people, WE DON'T EVEN EXIST!!!" ''- Captain Bird '''Captain Bird '(age and birthdate unknown) is "the 'unofficial' mascot of MR SHRIMP DX ." He is an unsympathetic anthropomorphic black bird with the ability to break the 4th wall. Because of this, he is fully aware of being fictional and claims to be a poorly designed Sonic fan character. He eventually formed a strong hatred towards his own creator and doesn't get very exited over the whole Sonic fan character concept - despite being part of it. He made his debut on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki as a Furry Dollmaker creation. CREATED BY 70000000000 SHRIMP X Quick Info Uhh... Actually, the text above this covers all that. Concept and Creation (NOTE: This is for Captain Bird's Furry Dollmaker design) Wikia user 70000000000 SHRIMP X (AKA MR SHRIMP DX) had no idea what he was doing one day and decided to use a Sonic character creator on the internet. A black and blue feathered bird character was quickly produced. After saving the image, SHRIMP browsed for another possible character creator and found one. SHRIMP attempted to remake the same black and blue bird from the earlier Sonic character creator onto this one. The result was much more favored than the previous design. Again, SHRIMP saved the image and made a final check for any other possible Sonic character creator websites. It wasn't long before SHRIMP came to FRICKIN' FURRY DOLLMAKER. This was where the classic (unoriginal) design was born. A screenshot was instantly saved. For the image title, SHRIMP chose the first name that popped in mind when this bird character was made. That name is Captain Bird. Later, sometime in July, 2012, SHRIMP discovered THE SONIC FAN CHARACTER WIKI. After reading pages of stuff, SHRIMP felt the need to post Captain Bird. This could not be done at the moment because a Wikia account is required to create a page. In December (Don't ask me why it took that long), 70000000000 SHRIMP X registered an account with a ridiculous username. Captain Bird was posted on December 6, 2012 after giving the character an extra long spike along with other adjustments using MS Paint. (Captain Bird is not a Captain in anything. SHRIMP gave him that name because... Well, I don't know) Appearance #Captain Bird's Furry Dollmaker appearance (see Gallery). This design isn't used anymore due to lack of originality. However, it can still be seen in Sonic Fan Characters: Shorter Shorts, created by Wikia user Dash the Turtle. #Captain Bird's current design (see Infobox). He is wearing a black long sleeve torso along with black pants. His shoes are black boots with long black gloves. A black belt with a black case can be seen on the side. He completes this look with a black bandana on his forehead. Despite his ninja-like appearance, Captain Bird is HORRIBLE at stealth and creates many accidents while attempting to hide or be sneaky. Personality Captain Bird appears to always be annoyed at something or someone (possibly towards the fact that he is a poorly made character or even his own creator). This explains why there is just a slight touch of anger to the way he acts. Captain Bird also gets bored easily and shows no signs of sympathy to anyone. He also despises anything cute or adorable. Moreover, Captain Bird has been known to overreact/underreact to certain situations. Whenever he is using a close range or melee type weapon, Captain Bird's actions are berserk and will probably perform inhumane acts of violence in a combat situation. He is also willing to break the law to complete simple, yet insignificant tasks. Despite this, Captain Bird can get frightened slightly easier than usual. Relationships Relatives *None Friends/Allies *Various Sonic fan characters (rarely) Neutral *Various Sonic fan characters Enemies *70000000000 SHRIMP X (creator) *Various Sonic fan characters (sometimes) Skills/Abilities *'4th Wall Break:' Captain Bird can use this ability to perform impossible actions and gain information he shouldn't have access to (ex. Looking up the weaknesses of his opponent on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki). *'Random Object Spawning:' In a combat situation, Captain Bird will usually pull out a random object behind his back to fight with. He is skilled with firearms. *'Respawn:' When killed, Captain Bird will respawn in a similar manner video game characters do. *'Dexterity: '''Captain Bird has incredible dexterity with his hands, but doesn't seem to be aware of this skill. Weaknesses *'Physically Weak: 'Captain Bird is physically weak. Attacking him will cause a huge amount of damage. *'Hand to Hand Combat: 'Captain Bird is highly vulnerable without the aid of firearms or other weapons. He is completely UNSKILLED when it comes to any form of hand to hand combat. *'Stealth: 'Captain Bird is HORRIBLE at stealth and creates many accidents while attempting to hide or be sneaky. SUPER FORMS None. Sonic Fan Characters Brawl! Captain Bird is an unlockable character in both games (see SFCDB). Inventory Some of the various items that Captain Bird can pull out of thin air behind his back include: *Handgun (uses this the most) *RAW KIT LAWN CHAIR *Fire Extinguisher *Banana *Maverick Rev-6 (Nerf gun) *THE 1,295 HARD COVER MEDICAL ADVISER BOOK (REMASTERED EDITION) *Confetti blaster *T shirt gun *Balloon sword *Silly String *Paddle ball *Black Machete *A FRYING PAN * Other various everyday items Quotes *"Dang it! I died again!"'' *''"Ok, uhh... I wish I never saw that."'' *''"Would you like fries with that?"'' *''"OOOOOHHHHHH MMMYYYYYY GGGGGGGGAAAAA!!!"'' *''"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!!!???"'' *''"Stupid kid."'' *''"I've...... Seen...... Worse?"'' *''"YOU IDIOTS, THIS IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG NOT POKEMON!!!"'' *''"You know you're a bad character when the #1 user on the wiki puts you in the Mary Sue category."'' *''"FIRE ALL WEAPONS!!!"'' *''"What do you mean we WEREN'T supposed to kill them?"'' *''"You are not too sexy for clothes; SO PUT THEM BACK ON!!!"'' *''"No, I cleaned up last week's fatality. It's your turn to clean THIS one up."'' *''"ATTENTION! This is your Captain speaking..."'' *''"WHAT THE BEEP BEEP BEEP YOU BEEP MOTHER BEEP PIECE OF BEEP BEEP I'LL BEEP RIP YOUR BEEP BEEP OFF AND BEEP THAT WET BEEP BEEP BEEP UP YOUR BEEP BEEP AS HARD AS BEEP!!!"'' * "WHY THE BEEP ARE MY SWEARS BEING CENSORED???!!!" *''"I'll eventually get to 100 comments AS SOON AS MY CREATOR PUTS MORE EFFORT INTO ME!!!"'' *''"Oh... Oh, great... Now I'm on fire... Awesome."'' Gallery CAPTAIN BIRD EDIT.jpg|THE ORIGINAL CAPTAIN BIRD Captian Bird.png|GOOD JOB Y-TIGER Captain Bird.png|WELL DONE DASH Captain bird-artwork.png|EXCELLENT PIC SKF Pretty sure this is illegal.jpg|Now here he is running happily with a bazooka. THANKS SAM CAPTAIN BIRD WHAT ARE YOU DOING.png|CAPTAIN BIRD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? Sonic wiki 002.png|GREAT! Thanks S7rip3s! CB IS IN THE GAME.png|Captain Bird is in SFCB and SFCB2 Captain bird and his Bazooka.png|The bazooka, again... (Made by StarlightDawn) CAPTAIN BIRD.png|I don't know... *Shrug* he7bu.gif|I'M WALKING I'M WALKING I'M WALKING Img010.jpg|SHELLNUT THE MAGAZINE.png|OH GOD, SINCE WHEN DID I SUBSCRIBE TO THIS MAGAZINE!? ZERO is enjoying this.png|HELP! (Also made by StarlightDawn) Super captain bird.png|Hey look! A floating, lime green Captain Bird head! k8e5c.gif|BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! m5jvr.gif|AAAAAAAHHHHHHH CAPTAIN BIRD MEETS X-10.ogg|Captain Bird meets X-10 Stellers_jay_-_natures_pics.jpg|Captain Bird in real life? For more Captain Bird content, see MR-SHRIMP-DX on DeviantART. TRIVIA *The only parts of Captain Bird's body that have ever been shown are his head and tail. *Captain Bird is not 70000000000 SHRIMP X's first Sonic fan character. *The top of Captain Bird's eyes are covered by his bandana. *Captain Bird's favorite color is black. *Captain Bird's name was never meant to resemble Captain Falcon's. *Due to his ability to respawn, Captain Bird doesn't see much value in the life of himself or others. *Captain Bird has not encountered any canon Sonic the Hedgehog characters. *Captain Bird drinks coffee - which explains why he can be a bit fast sometimes. *Captain Bird can't sing or dance and never wants to. *Captain Bird is the first and only character 70000000000 SHRIMP X created on Doll maker. *Captain Bird can watch any brutality without showing any signs of disgust (he is one of those guys who see too much). *Although it is unknown what kind of bird Captain Bird is, his Furry Dollmaker design resembles a Steller's Jay . *Captain Bird's eye color is black in his current design and blue in his classic unoriginal design. *If you get Captain Bird angry enough, he will shout horrible things that completely contradict his dislike and fear of sexual content. *This character has almost been deleted by 70000000000 SHRIMP X from the Wiki several times. Category:Immortal Category:Male Category:Birds Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Powerless Category:Weak Category:Bird Category:Captain Category:70000000000 SHRIMP X'S characters Category:Good Category:Neutral Category:Not a recolour Category:Adult Category:Anti-sexual Category:Weapons Category:Males Category:Hero-Neutral Category:Gun Weilder Category:Immortals Category:Mary Sue Category:Lives Alone Category:Lives in the city Category:No super forms Category:No love intrest Category:Fourth wall breakers